


Amanuensis

by PepperF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes great effort to be this annoying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanuensis

**Author's Note:**

> For crazedturkey, with love.

"…'A fall is an event which results in a person coming to rest inadvertently on the ground or floor or other lower level.' Well, that sounds about right." Jack ticked that box. And then went back over the tick with his pen, several times, for emphasis. "Would you say that was one floor you fell, or two, Daniel?"

"Three," said Daniel, grumpily. Being incapacitated with a broken arm and having Jack, of all people, writing for him, did not a happy archaeologist make. And Jack was leaning his clumping great boots on Daniel's infirmary bed, further pinning him in place.

"Hmm," said Jack, sceptically, but put a little note beside the box, anyhow. 'Fell 3 _underscore, underscore_ floors.' He read on. "'Was it as a result of a) Actions or negligence of a person or persons, organisation, group, or company, b) As a result of your own actions or negligence, or c) Other?'"

"The floor caved in on me," said Daniel, irritably. "You were there, Jack! Can't you fill that in somewhere _else_?" He tried to tug some blanket free of Jack's boots, to no avail.

"Yes, but was that as a result of a) Actions or…"

"Jack! For god's sake!"

"…person or persons, organisation, group, or company, b) As a result…"

"Will you just _go away_?"

"…own actions or negligence, or c) Other?"

Daniel tried to cross his arms, but was hampered by the cast.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you even doing this? Aren't I supposed to do it? On my own," Daniel added, pointedly.

Jack shook his head. "It's that new Australian doc," he said. "She told me that, seeing as I'd let you get yourself injured, the least I could do was fill out your paperwork." He grinned. "I think I'm gonna like her." Daniel rolled his eyes, and muttered something under his breath. "What was that?"

Daniel eyed the Colonel, who was looking mild. Always a bad sign. "Never mind."

"Mmph. So whose fault was it that you fell?"

"Oh, for-"

"Daniel."

"Okay! Alright! It's my own damn fault! You told me not to go in there, you warned me it was dangerous, you only had my best interests at heart, you were right and I was wrong – will you _please_ give it a rest, now?!" Jack stared thoughtfully at Daniel for a long time. "Okay?"

Jack glanced down at the form. "Own actions or negligence," he said, and ticked that box, firmly. "Aha. 'If you answered 'B', is it something that you'll never do again, promise, cross your heart and hope to-"

"Aaaaagh!"

\---

END.


End file.
